


The Bad Day

by Miss_Nemesis (BetterThanburningontheceiling)



Series: The Rough Times of Drew [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanburningontheceiling/pseuds/Miss_Nemesis
Summary: It was as if the world decided that there were only bad things left. All that had once been good had been ripped apart, crushed, and smashed into pieces.At least that’s how Drew felt.





	The Bad Day

Nothing could go right. 

Everything was wrong. 

It was as if the world decided that there were only bad things left. All that had once been good had been ripped apart, crushed, and smashed into pieces. 

At least that’s how Drew felt. 

In reality, it had been a normal day, yet he had felt the worst he had in… a while. Luckily Alec didn’t seem to notice. That would have just doubled how horrible he felt. 

Funny enough, it was raining and the one thing that might have made the night a little bit brighter was hidden behind the clouds. Any other time Alec would have wanted to sit out there anyway, despite the rain, just in order to maybe get a glimpse at the moon. But of course this night not only was there rain, but there was thunder getting closer and closer as well. 

So Alec decided to go to bed at a normal time and Drew, not being able to sleep, went wandering around. 

It was a bad idea. 

Without Alec in his vicinity, Drew lost sight of everything that mattered to him most. The weight on his chest pressed further, liquid quickly building up to his eyes. He could tell there would be no stopping them anytime soon. If Alec saw him like that, he’d just feel worse. He didn’t want to completely and make Alec worry for no reason, so he at the very least needed a reason for his face to be wet. 

Luckily it was raining. 

 

Some hour or so later, Drew finally came back inside, completely drenched and shivering. ‘I thought Mr. Moon might be lonely, even if no one can see him.’ is what he planned to tell Alec. 

He quietly climbed down to the lower part of the Boy’s Dorm, but it wasn’t quiet enough as Alec woke up anyway. 

“Drew?” The other boy asked in a hushed voice. 

“Yeah…” Drew sighed, “It’s me. Go back to sleep.”

The other sat up and turned the light on anyway, immediately gasping. “Why are you all wet?” 

The answer he had been preparing suddenly vanished from his mind. How could he let someone so good and special be worried about a disappointment? Alec never deserved something like this. He should be able to remain happy, carefree, and protected at all times. Drew failed again. 

“I…” He began after a drawn-out pause, “Was… with the moon- Mr. Moon, I thought… he might be lonely… even though… no one can… see. him…” At least he was able to say that much to ease the others worry. “I’ll just get changed and then-“ 

“Why were you crying?” 

He noticed? 

“I wasn’t crying.” 

“You’re lying.” 

Of course he noticed. Why wouldn’t he notice? Everything else was wrong today, so why not this, too? Drew was nothing but a disappointment to everyone, so why not him, too? He can’t live up to anyone’s expectations, he can’t give Alec anything that someone else could give him, he won’t change, he can’t make anyone happy let alone himself, he can’t take care of himself or anyone else, he can’t even notice when someone really needs him to be there for him. 

All he can do is fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and _fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and **disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and disappoint and fail and**_

Something took his hands and pressed up against him. His head hurt and when he looked, there were strands of green and black hair in his left hand and blood on his right. 

Alec was hugging him, sobbing into his shirt. Whatever he said or did made Alec cry. 

“I’m sorry…” He spoke softly, placing his non-bloodied hand on Alec’s head ~~the head he had no right to touch.~~

The head shook a “no”, effectively smearing snot everywhere. Not that it mattered ~~nothing mattered~~. He was drenched anyway. 

Alec turned his head so he could speak, “You’re not a- a disappointm-ment!” He exclaimed in between sobs, holding Drew even tighter. His grip was beginning to hurt, but Drew barely noticed ~~he needed it to hurt more~~. “Y-you make me happy! You give- give me things that- that- that only D-Drew can give me! You’re a-always there for me when I’m- when- when I’m scared and- and alone and- and you always notice too when no one else does! No one can be like Drew but Drew!” 

He didn’t have any words. Not that his body would let him speak them if his mind did somehow manage to formulate them together. His heart wanted to believe what he was hearing, and somewhere deep down he sort of did - especially coming from - but everything else wouldn’t let him. 

But this wasn’t about him anymore. He had made Alec cry. Alec always comes first. 

“Thank you.” He said with a smile, lightly pulling the other way. “I needed that. Sorry for worrying you.” Alec stared up at him, searching his expression, so he smiled more to show that he was, in fact, alright. “Now let’s get changed. We’re both drenched.” 

After an awkward moment, Alec nodded and smiled as well. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all that I have written in the past... year or so is stuff like this that only involves characters my sister and I (used to) roleplay as. I feel like they're kind of confusing if you don't already know the characters, but I've decided to start posting then anyway.


End file.
